¡Hey Vecino!
by Clarii99
Summary: [U/A] InuYasha, mi vecino, es simplemente el ser que nunca podrías llegar a soportar. Cada locura y cada tontería. Pero también es una de las personas de las que más querrías conservar su amistad. ¡Jodido InuYasha! [Mini-historias en un típico vecindario]


**Disclaimer:**

1. InuYasha y todo el sensual elenco no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, no la robes, ¡No al plagio!

* * *

Y aún me pregunto cómo carajos es que terminamos así, en el techo del baño de mi casa, haciendo una especie de _cadena humana _para que, según él, pueda bajar con toda seguridad.

¡Ah sí, que la causante fui, justamente yo!  
Yo y mis malditas ganas de ir a visitarlos. Claro, como si fuera poco, tener unos vecinos así es cosa común, o eso creo.  
Pero que se preocupen _tanto_ como para no dejarte saltar tranquilamente un techo que dobla tu estatura no es común.

¿O tal vez sí?

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, al grito de: _¡No se suelten!_ de Inuyasha. Mientras que recuerdo como empezó todo, hace tan solo unas horas.

* * *

―¡Kagome, hola! ¿No tendrás un poco de plastilina que me prestes?

―¿Plastilina?

―Sí, por favor.

Definitivamente era la petición más extraña que Sango me pudo haber hecho jamás por teléfono celular. ¿Plastilina? Ambas íbamos al mismo grado, tercero de secundaria, claro que en diferentes colegios, pero ¿Plastilina? ¿Era en serio? O quizás me la pedía para Shippô. ¡Sí, eso debe ser!

―¿De qué color la quieres? ―respondo, mientras busco desesperadamente en el cajón de útiles escolares que dejé de usar. El cuál, por cierto, es un asco.

―Rojo, piel y blanco. ¿Las tendrás?

―Espera… ―esto de equilibrar el celular en el oído y hacer con el hombro que no se caiga, definitivamente no era lo mío. ―Sí, ¡Aquí los tengo!

―¡Genial! ¿Sales ahora para dármelos?

―Claro, ahora salgo.

Colgué el celular, y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa.  
Estaba totalmente sola, el abuelo hace ya horas que se había ido a dormir, mamá y Sôta habían ido a una fiesta familiar y me dejaron cuidando la casa.  
Gracias familia. _Muchas gracias_

Abrí la puerta, y me encontré a Satoshi ahí, sentado, probablemente robando el Wi-Fi de mi casa. Maldita la hora en la que intercambié la contraseña a cambio de un poco de dinero.

―¿Me dejarías pasar? ―Traté de ser lo más sonriente posible. Él solo me miró, fríamente como siempre.

―No.

―¡Es mi casa! ¡Que me dejes pasar he dicho!

―No.

Sin más remedio, lo boté a punto de manazas y amenazas como: _¡Cambio la contraseña del Wi-Fi si no te quitas!_

Di dos pasos, una media vuelta y ya estaba en la casa de Sango, la prima de Inuyasha, el mismo que, por cierto, no veía hace un buen par de días.

Esperé.

―¡Señorita Kagome!

―¿Miroku? ¿La plastilina es para ti?

En lugar de salir la prima, salió el hermano.

―No, lo que ocurre es que Sango hace una especie de maqueta a base de plastilina sobre el aparato reproductor femenino. Es para ella.

―Ah. ―Ahora lo entendía todo ―¿Puedo pasar?

―Adelante, sabes que ésta es tu casa.

Esa amabilidad. La misma de siempre. Todos en esa familia eran tan… familiares.

―¿Están solos?

―Lo dices por Inuyasha verdad. ―Inserte sonrisa pícara aquí.

―¡Claro que no! ―Maldición. Éste se la sabía todas. ―Sólo decía, estoy sola en casa, los puedo acompañar si quieren.

―Le preguntaré a Sango.

Terminamos de subir las escaleras, e ingresamos al improvisado estudio en el balcón. Una computadora, un televisor plasma gigante, dos loros, papeles, cajas, cuatro sillas, un conejo e insuficiente espacio para trabajar. _Estudio, sí claro._

―¡Kag, gracias!

―Ella pregunta si puede quedarse un rato.

Ni saludarla pude.

―¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?

―Ahí lo tienes.

―Gracias, ¡Ahora vuelvo!

En 5 minutos ya estaba de vuelta, con mi gran mochila amarilla, cargada con tijeras, papeles de colores, periódicos, tres mandarinas y un jarrón con maní. Yo también tenía tareas que hacer.

Ahí estuvimos, entre risas, conejos, aparatos reproductores femeninos de plastilina, computadoras, papeles, tijeras y loros. Cada quién haciendo lo que es suyo.

La verdad, siempre me sorprendió lo buena gente que fueron conmigo, y de cómo les encantaba molestarme con Inuyasha.

Está bien, es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños, pero que nuestra amistad se haya incrementado hasta el punto de quedarnos conversando en la escalera de su casa por 2 horas seguidas no justifica que me traten de "la futura integrante de la familia". _Definitivamente no._

Pasaron dos horas. Ya eran las 11 pm.

Mi _verdadera_ familia regresaría a la 1:30 am. Quedaba tiempo de sobra.

En eso, sonó el timbre.

―Han regresado.

_¿Ah?_ Fue lo único que logré pensar. Cuando lo logré procesar ya era tarde, el Sr. Taisho paseaba flameante con su hijo detrás. Volvían del trabajo en el centro comercial, todo porque a Inuyasha se le había dado por sacar el espíritu de negociante y hacer el típico intercambio de: _Te ayudo y me dejas salir._

―Señor Taisho, buenas noches. ―saludé. Es increíble el respeto que le tengo.

―Hijita. ―respondió. Y se retiró.

Sí, también él. Todos en esa familia al parecer me ven como futura integrante.

―¡Kagome! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ese Inuyasha. Inuyasha y su sonrisa de medio lado. Inuyasha y sus ojos dorados emocionados y chillones. Inuyasha y su cabello plateado. Inuyasha y su casaca floja. Inuyasha y su sensualidad. Jodido Inuyasha. Provocando ese sonrojo en mí desde tiempos memorables.

―Aquí, de visita, me quedé sola en mi casa y vine un rato.

―Oye, tu novia te estuvo esperando.

Genial. Lo que faltaba. Miroku nunca cambia. Maldito sonrojo que aparece de nuevo. Miré hacia otro lado.

―Ya vengo.

Y el recién llegado se fue. Lo seguí con la mirada. Entró a su cuarto.

―¿Emocionada?

Ese tono pícaro que incomoda.

―¡No, que va! ―casi grité. Cruzada de brazos.

Minutos más tarde, él regresó.

Una vez más. Inuyasha. Inuyasha y su jean. Inuyasha y su polo sin mangas rojo. Inuyasha y sus brazos formados por tanto llevar cajas de un lugar a otro. Inuyasha y su continua sensualidad. A éste paso me dará un sangrado nasal.

Durante los siguientes minutos, se podía decir que mandamos a la mierda la tarea.  
El _estudio_ se convirtió en un rincón de fiesta improvisada.

_Ya eran las 01:15 am_

―¡Ya me tengo que ir! ―grité, de repente.

―Bueno, te acompaño ―El _bff_ ha hablado.

―Hay un pequeño problema ―susurré.

―¿Cuál?

―Al momento de venir, Satoshi me cerró la puerta por, digamos, casualidad y no hay forma de entrar por la puerta de mi casa.

Había olvidado mencionar ese minúsculo detalle. Maldito Satoshi. Satoshi y su venganza planeada de momento.

Ahí, justamente fue como todo inició. Nuestras casas están una al lado de otra y si saltas desde su azotea hasta el techo del baño del patio de mi casa, no hay problema, la altura es corta, pero desde ese techo al patio, es el doble de mi altura. Mas estaba segura que podía hacerlo, no por nada me había tirado desde ese muro en clase de deportes. _De algo tenía que servir haberme casi anarizado en plena prueba._

Subimos a la azotea. Todo normal hasta ahí.

―De aquí salto al techo y luego al patio. ¡Gracias por todo, adi…!

―¿Estás loca? No. Te vas a caer. Es peligroso.

Ahí estaba el Inuyasha que conocía. Miraba hacia otro lado, con los ojos escondidos en su flequillo. Ese estilo sobreprotector de siempre.

―¡Ay, es sólo saltar!

―No te voy a dejar.

―¡No eres mi padre!

―¡Pero te puedes caer, tonta!

―¡No me llames tonta, miedoso!

―¡No me llames miedoso, joder!

―¿Ya empezaron verdad? ―Miroku al habla.

―Sí, empezaron. ―Sango a la respuesta.

―Traeré una escalera. ―Dio media vuelta, ladeó su cabeza y me miró. Muy fijamente ―¡Tú, no te intentes ir! ―Y se fue.

―¡Me encanta cuando te preocupas por Kagome! ―gritó Sango. A veces de verdad, que se emociona mucho por simples cosas.

―¡Lo publicaré! ―Y su primo que le sigue la corriente, saca su celular y entra al _Facebook_.

Nada como aprovechar ese instante para saltar al bendito techo.

¡Listo!

Si no hubiese sido por las piedritas que ahí estaban, ni lo habrían notado. Su sonido me delató.

―¡Señorita Kagome, ya se iba sin que nos diésemos cuenta!

―¡Kagome, espera a Inuyasha, se va a molestar, ya lo conoces!

―¡Que haga lo que quiera, yo necesito regresar pronto, ya van a llegar mi mamá y mi hermano!

―¿Qué haga lo que qué? ¡Después de que te traje ésta escalera! Feh.

―Lo que pasa es que eres un miedoso y un cobarde. Yo puedo sola, gracias.

Lo vi abrir los ojos como platos. No debía haber dicho eso.

―Feh. Malagradecida. ―Se sonrojó.

―¡Ya, no peleen los novios!

―¡Deja de abrazarme Miroku, ésta terca jamás será mi novia!

―Pues me bajo.

Ya estaba sentada en el borde del techo, dispuesta a bajar.  
Ya tenía todo listo, estaba por tirarme y una mano me detiene por atrás.

―¡Oye! ¿No pensabas tirarte o sí?

―Déjame. ¡Ya te dije que puedo sola!

―Claro que no.

Habían bajado.  
Los tres.  
Se dieron cuenta.  
Rayos.  
_¿Es que uno ya no puede saltar techos en paz?_

―Te vamos a ayudar. Quieras o no. ¡Miroku, Sango, tómense de las manos!

―¡Sí! ―gritaron los dos.

Y así volvemos al inicio. Bajando el techo del baño. Todos haciendo _cadenita_.  
Al parecer dejaron la escalera botada.

¡Ah claro, la habían usado para bajar de la azotea al techo!

―¿Ya falta poco?

―¡Sí, desesperado!

―Feh. Ni más te vuelvo a ayudar.

―Como quieras.

―¿Otra discusión de pareja, Miroku?

―Al parecer sí, Sango.

―¡Cállense! ―gritamos los dos.

Luego de unos minutos de tratar de no soltarnos y de _¡Oye cuidado que me pones tu zapato en mi cara!,_ logramos bajar.

―Listo, ya estás aquí. Yo me voy.

―Gracias. Sólo una cosa.

―¿Eh? ―me miró, medio sonrojado. Se le notaba. ―Olvidé mi mochila en tu casa.

―Mierda.

* * *

**¡Hola, gente _sexy_!**  
He vuelto después de una temporada de batallas en el inhóspito salón de clases (?)  
Okayya.  
¡Los extrañé, caracho! ¿Cómo estuvieron? :')  
Al fin salí de vacaciones, ahora me volverán a ver seguido como antes (L)  
Pues, ésta historia salió en memoria de una experiencia personal ( Por así decirlo D: ) No pude evitar comparar la personalidad de Inu con la de mi vecino *-*/  
Si él lee esto me mata (?)  
Cambié algunos personajes, debió haber sido hermana. LOL.  
Bueno, ahora sí, me voy a dormir :3  
Véase que son las 12:53 am en mi país, ese día, a esas horas, aún estaba en su casa, metida en la computadora molestando a mi mejor amiga desde su Facebook –u–

¡Los quiero un montononononon!  
Ya se viene mi cumpleaños :'D  
*lanza confeti*  
¡Hasta otra!

**Clari :3**


End file.
